


Scars

by SilkSong123



Series: Some Scars Don't Heal [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Avatar Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Gen, Hurt Severus Snape, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Vampire Severus Snape, Yue (Avatar) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkSong123/pseuds/SilkSong123
Summary: Nihilego strikes again!Severus and Zuko are fused with Nihilego,  making them live their worsts fears; being abandoned and betrayed and being alone again.Yue and Lily, along with the Gaang and the Marauders and Hogwarts Staff fight to save their friends and confront their own inner demons in the process.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Marauders & Severus Snape, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Yue/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Some Scars Don't Heal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042887
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harry Potter and Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossovers





	1. Prologue One: Zuko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TessaVance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko sacrifices his safety to save Yue from Nihilego, but Katara is still stubborn. So, Yue knocks some sense into her (figuratively and literally. I'll say this: Yue can pack. A. Punch).

Katara was picking another fight with Zuko at the Western Air Temple, who was reaching the end of his rope. 

As if he didn't feel guilty enough for what he did to her and the others; now she has to try and make him feel worse!Zuko sighed and headed to the courtyard to practice with his dual dao swords.

At the campfire that evening, Yue, who recently joined with Zuko, noticed how exhausted he looked.

She knew that Katara was mad at him, but this is taking it way too far. 

He's been nothing but kind to everyone since he arrived and Yue thought Katara was just intent on making him feel worse than he already does. 'I'm surprised that he hasn't snapped yet!' Yue thought to herself as she sat next to the ex-prince.

The Southern girl's eyes grew cold as ice with barely concealed rage and hatred. She had been picking fights with him because she thought he was going to betray them. But, it was Katara who betrayed Zuko, not the other way around. The Water Tribe girl was just too stubborn to see how anyone but herselfwas at fault, but she was going to get a wakeup call and a reality check whether she liked it or not. 

\- Hey, Toph?

\- Yeah, Sparky?

\- I think something bad is about to happen. I'm not sure what, but I feel something trying to merge with my spirit. And I don't like it.

Toph was worried about the teammate that she considered an older brother and the father figure that she's always wanted after hearing that. But before she could ask what he meant by that, an Ultra Wormhole opened and out of it, a jellyfish like creature appeared. Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko put up a good foght to hold it back, before it's true target was made known. 

It was zeroing in on Yue, but Zuko was faster and managed to knock her out of the way and let the beast kidnap him instead. He already lost his mother and was unable to save Azula when they were kids, Zuko couldn't afford to lose the girl he loved as well; he couldn't take it. Zuko ran over to his crush and screamed, "YUE!!! WATCH OUT!!!!" 

Yue felt something hard push her down to the ground and heard a screech of pain. She looked up and watched as the floating jellyfish wrapped its tentacles around Zuko.

"ZUKO!!!!" Yue screamed as she watched the creature take away her crush. Zuko, before being taken away, said with a defeated smile as he let the beast take him away, "I love you, Princess Yue". With that said, they disappeared into the Ultra Wormhole.

Everyone stood in place shellshocked at Zuko's sacrifice to save Yue; Katara especially. 

"Zuko? Zuko? No, ZUKO!!!!!" Yue screamed in horror as a couple of tears flew out of her eyes.

The poor white-haired princess collapsed on her knees in horrified shock as glittering tears welled up in her light blue eyes, when Zuko's confession rung in her ears.

"/I love you, Princess Yue./"

Suddenly, Yue's teary eyes widened in surprise as she thought about it. Wait, Zuko loves her?! It would explain why he's so protectivs of her all the time.

"Zuko...." Yue whispered to herself. 

Aang walked up to her and said, "Don't worry, Yue. We're going to find a way to save Zuko." 

But, Yue wasn't sure how they were going to find him. 

Katara scoffed and sneered, "If you ask me, he should stay right where he is. Now, we don't have to worry about Scarface betraying us. The traitor probably deserved to be kidnapped by that thing. He probably only saved Yue for attention. The nerve of him!" 

The rest of the Gaang stared at Katara in disgusted and incredulous disbelief and Yue surprised everyone by slapping Katara in the face, and kicking her in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her. 

She glared at the girl from her sister tribe with orbs of cold, hard ice as tears poured down her face. 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, KATARA! HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE ME! FOR THE SAKE OF TUI AND LA, KATARA, LET GO OF YOUR HATRED FOR ZUKO AND OPEN YOUR EYES! HE SUFFERED FROM THIS WAR AS MUCH AS THE REST OF US! HIS FATHER GAVE HIM THAT SCAR, HIS FATHER BANISHED HIM AND HIS MOTHER, HIS FATHER BANISHED AND SCARRED HIS SON AT 13 YEARS OLD!! HE WAS THE SAME AGE AS AANG AT THE TIME! A CHILD! A CHILD FIGHTING HIS OWN FATHER AND TREATING ZUKO LIKE THIS AND PICKING FIGHTS WITH HIM, YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN OZAI IS!!"

Yue panted after pausing her rant, looking at the brunette who was staring at the Northern Princess in shock.

"HE'S NOT ONLY THE PATERNAL GREAT GRANDSON OF FIRELORD SOZIN, BUT THE MATERNAL GREAT GRANDSON OF AVATAR ROKU!! HE CHASED YOU BECAUSE HE WANTED TO GO HOME!! IS THAT SO WRONG?! HE WAS SCARED AND CONFUSED HIS WHOLE LIFE! JUST LIKE SOKKA, HE WAS TIRED OF BEING PUSHED ASIDE SO THAT HIS LITTLE SISTER COULD TAKE THE LEAD! WHEN WILL YOU LET YOUR BROTHER AND ZUKO HAVE THEIR TIME TO SHINE INSTEAD OF DEGRADING THEM?! ZUKO SAVED ME BECAUSE HE LOVES ME!!"

Yue broke down into uncontrollable sobs after she ranted at Katara, who looked disgusted and ashamed of her actions. 

She didn't know that Sokka was jealous of her, but he was and she was too blinded by pride to notice. Ever since she was little, the whole village doted on her and she let it go to her head. Sokka was ignored, everyone favored his little sister and he was pushed aside.

Just then, a giant lion like creature appeared and put them on his back and disappeared. 

Right then and there, they were gone.


	2. Prologue Two: Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, we're going to see Severus being kidnapped by Nihilego.
> 
> Only in this chapter, Lily notices the signs of possession in her childhood friend/crush and it worries her.

James and the Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table for lunch, when he saw Lily looking at the Slytherin table, or a familiar greasy haired git in his case.

"Hey, Lils! Why are you looking at old Snivellus?" Sirius asked, sneering at the end.

Lily whipped her head around and glared at him hard enough to make him cower and pretend that she wasn't there. 

"For your information, Black, I'm worried about Sev. He moves like a robot, won't speak or eat, and his hair is turning white. Not to mention that his eyes keep flashing white as well,"

Remus looked at the Slytherin table and saw that Lily was right. 

Severus was moving mechanically, he hasn't touched his food and his hair and eye color were changing.

She's right, James. I think something's wrong with Snape."

James finally turned around to see what the fuss was about, and saw that they were right.

"Oh Merlin...." he whispered horrified.

Severus sat at his house table stiff as a board.

He was really hungry, having not eaten for a week, but he couldn't eat.

He wasn't even aware of what he was doing. 

Suddenly, an Ultra Wormhole silently opened above the student, not that anyone noticed.

Severus harshly pushed away from the Slytherin table and crouched onto the ground, clutching his head. 

This action caught the attention of the entire Great Hall as it went stock silent. 

The only sound heard was Severus' harsh breaths coming in short, labored gasps. 

Avery tried to approach him as he asked, "What's with you, Snape?"

Severus released a pulse of magic in response as he screeched in a distorted voice, "NO! NO! STAY AWAY!!!!!". The amount of magic released caused Severus to collapse on the floor, unconscious. 

A white jellyfish-like creature appeared above him and lowered itself onto him. Severus was defenseless because he was unconscious and unaware of what was going on.

SEV!! LOOK OUT!!!" Lily yelled out as the jellyfish grabbed the unconscious Severus and took him into the Ultra Wormhole. 

All the students were shellshocked at the kidnapping of a student, and by an Ultra Beast no less! Lily's emerald green eyes welled up in tears as she saw the memory of her friend being kidnapped while unconscious played in her mind over amd over again. "Sev....."

Before anyone could do anything else, a lion-like creature placed Lily, the Marauders, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Mcgonagall, Pomona, and Poppy on it's back before disappearing. Lily asked the creature, "Are you taking us to Sev?". The creature nodded and kept running.


	3. Rescuing the Unwilling/10,000,000 Reasons To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, the Marauders, Hogwarts Staff, Yue, and the Gaang have arrived in Ultra Space and Ultra Deep Sea, only to find that the jellyfish creatures that kidnapped Zuko and Severus have fused with them.
> 
> The neurotoxins were making them hallucinate and lash out at the group.
> 
> When the two Ultra Beasts are finally cornered, Lily, Yue, Katara, and the Marauders step up and make some much-needed confessions.

The two groups arrived in an environment of gemlike rocks.

Sharp and jagged, they sprouted from the ground in all directions.

Multiple of the jellyfish like creatures were floating around them, the same as the ones who took Zuko and Severus. 

"Where are they? Severus? Zuko?" Lily called for the two teens, only to get no answer.

The lion, Solgaleo as they learned his name, roared and two of the jellyfish floated out of a trench a few miles ahead.

Yue noticed this and called for the attention of the others. "Hey, isn't that?" she asked Lily, who nodded in agreement. 

Sleeping peacefully inside the bells, were Zuko and Severus. 

Their hair was white with black stripes, but their eyes when they opened were dark yellow and white respectively in a daze. 

Their pale skin tone grew paper pale and an ink like substance aurrounded them.

"It's Severus/Zuko!" Lily and Yue exclaimed in horror. "Somehow, they fused with the Ultra Beasts.."

Solgaleo roared and attracted their attention.

Their dazed eyes widened in fear as the victims screeched, "NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM US!!!!!"

Both groups of children were shicked at being yelled at, while the adults were confused. 

Aang blew huge gusts of wind at the two beasts and Lily cast Bombarda Maxima. 

Both of the attacks had no effect as they were deflected by a wall of rocks.

The Ultra Beasts carrying Zuko and Severus started floating backwards to create some distance between them and their attackers.

"Lily, Yue, stop! If we chase after them, it'll infuriate them more!" Aang warned the two girls who tried to tun forward.

Zuko, in a distorted voice, yelled, "GO AWAY!! YOU'RE GOING TO ABANDON ME AS WELL!!"

Severus spoke up after him. "I WON'T LET ANYONE BETRAY ME AGAIN!!!" the possessed teen screeched, voice half his own and half the Ultra Beast's.

Everyone recoiled as if they had heen slapped or burned.

What had these two gone through to have such thoughts?

"Who would get close enough to betray you, Snivellus?" James sneered at the fused and confused teenager. 

Severus growled and screamed, "ALBUS LEFT ME FOR DEAD AT THE HANDS OF MY FATHER!!! I WAS SEXUALLY ABUSED SINCE AGE 5!! MY MOTHER, MURDERED IN FRONT OF ME!! LILY THEN ABANDONED ME FOR YOU, POTTER AND EVERYONE SAID THAT I WAS A DEATH EATER! I AM A CHILD, SAME AS THE REST OF THE STUDENTS!! THE MARAUDERS ABUSED ME AND MY HOUSE MERCILESSLY!! BLACK SET ME ONTO A WEREWOLF LAST MONTH AND HE MADE ME TAKE AN OATH OF SILENCE WHILE HE GOT OFF SCOT-FREE!! AND THE REST OF THE STUDENTS DON'T DO ANYTHING BUT LAUGH!! NOBODY EVEN TOOK THE TIME TO GET TO KNOW ME BEFORE DECIDING WHAT MY FUTURE IS!!!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO ANY OF YOU?! DO YOU ALL HATE ME THAT MUCH?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH OR WORTH THAT MUCH TO YOU, PROFESSORS?!"

Lily, the Marauders and the professors coloured in shame because they knew he was right.

Their actions got Severus into this mess, now they have to get him out of it and the same went for the Gaang; specifically Katara.

Minerva yelled, "Severus, please don't do this!".

But, Severus and Zuko yelled, "YOU BE QUIET RIGHT NOW!!" and floated away, a trail of rocks left in their wake.

"Wait up, guys!" Aang exclaimed and led the group to chase after the two possessed teenagers. 

\- What's going on? What's up with Sev and Zuko? 

\- They're acting like children! 

\- Maybe they're being controlled?

Yue and Lily thought, 'Please hold on Zuko/Severus. We'll rescue you and bring you home.'

Two pain-filled voices echoed in their heads that said, "Yue/Lily, it hurts. It hurts so much. We're scared. Help. Help us, please. Help us."

Lily took the lead and said, "We have to save them, whether they like it or not. DEPULSO!"

The spell shot forward from Lily's wand at lightning speed, but Zuko yelled in fear, "NO, STOP! STAY AWAY! "

Suddenly, a wall of rock formed and a wave of fire raced towards them, much to the shock of the wizards and witches.

Aang quickly rushed forward and blocked the fire blast as Zuko's Ultra Beast firebended at them. 

Everyone looked at the wall in shock.

\- Check it out...

\- It can even do /that/?

Severus and Zuko floated up and yelled, "WE HATE YOU ALL! GO AWAY AND LEAVE US ALONE!!"

"Hate us?" Yue muttered sadly.

"Don't listen to them, Yue!" Lily said, breaking her thoughts. "They don't know what they're doing!"

Yue nodded. "Right. What the boys are saying isn't making any sense at all right now."

Throughout the chase Zuko and Severus threw fire, wind, rocks, water, and spells to try and drive the intruders away, only for them to be deflected.

Everyone finally confronted them on three rocky platforms before finally cornering them.

Zuko and Severus had extremely fearful looks in their dazed eyes as a huge mountain of rock started forming.

"Not again!" Sirius groaned as the mountain grew.

"You're running away?" James asked. 

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KEEP CHASING US!!!" The boyed yelled sternly to the children.

Lily, Yue, Katara, and the Marauders thought about their actions towards Severus and Zuko, and were disgusted; the two teens were scared and confused, abused by their fathers for all their lives; so they ran up and started climbing the mountain. 

"Katara! Yue!" Sokka yelled.

"Lily! James! Sirius! Peter! Remus!" Minerva yelled after him.

Lily turned and said, "Professor Minerva Kalani Mcgonagall!! There's something important we have to tell Sev and Zuko! Let us handle this, please!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Severus screamed at Lily and the Marauders. 

Yue pleaded, "Please stop running away!"

Once they finally made it to the top, Yue and Lily yelled in unison, "I love you Prince Zuko/Severus!".

That declaration was enough to make the two Ultra Beasts freeze and stop moving.

"We love how brave and loyal you two are. You define your scars, not the other way around. Fight them. You're strong enough to get through this." the two girls said together. 

Then, Katara spoke up. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I should've given you the benefit of the doubt before treating you like this. Yue was right. I was acting like your father. I thought that you didn't suffer from the war and at times, I thought that it was all your fault. Please, come home so I can make it up to you."

Both of them shouted, "STOP LYING TO US!!!!"

Then, the Marauders spoke next. "We never should've bullied you just because you were a Slytherin. I was just jealous of how close you were with Lily. But, I let my anger get the best of me. For that, I'm sorry, Severus. We all are." James apologized.

"So am I, for not stopping Sirius and James from bullying you. I was just scared of losing my only friends. Please, come out." Remus begged.

Lily said, "The Severus and Zuko we know? They're very brave and strong."

Severus and hung onto all their words intently, watching in shock.

"And what about you two? You're weak shadows controlled as marionettes and nothing more. You can't even move." she continued. 

Yue walked up and said while holding her hand out, "Zuko, come home, sweetie. If you were the Zuko I know and the Severus that Lily knows, you should be able to get out all by yourselves. That's our logical conclusion!"

It worked because Zuko's eyes faded to liquid gold and Severus's eyes faded to black.

"Yue?"

"Lily?"

Yue and Lily gasped in shock while they watched Zuko and Severus slowly reach out towards them as they became conscious of themselves. 

"Sev, it's you!" Lily tearfully said.

Before anything else could happen, Solgaleo charged at the Ultra Beasts and diffused them, leaving a destroyed mountain and Severus and Zuko lying unconscious on the ground covered in leftover poison.

"ZUKO!!!!" Yue, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph yelled as they ran to the unconscious firebender while Lily, the Marauders and Poppy rushed over to Severus. 

Poppy took Severus into her arms and used a cleansing charm to dispel the poison from him and Zuko, then used Enervate to wake them up.

Zuko and Severus managed tired smiles and weak 'Thank yous' before falling into a peaceful slumber.

When they awoke two weeks later, Zuko was in his room at the Western Air Temple and Severus was in the Hogwarts infirmary with Yue and Lily by their sides respectively. 

Both of the boys were home safe and sound, but now they have to start the healing process for their mental scars.

Zuko and Yue started dating and so did Lily and Severus, who changed his last name to Prince.

When the war ends, Yue will become Zuko's Fire Lady and help heal the scars the Fire Nation left on the world.


End file.
